1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to hand catapults for throwing flying discs such as a Frisbee.TM. or a Flying Saucer.TM., clay pigeons, and the like.
2. PRIOR ART
Various devices are known in the art for throwing clay pigeons and are commonly termed hand traps. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,186,098, 1,700,880, 1,865,173, 2,122,984 3,537,348, and 3,901,208. Other catapults for throwing discs and other shapes are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,245 and 3,373,730.
None of the prior art devices, however, are suitable for the hand throwing of flying discs such as Frisbees and Flying Saucers.